


Fly Me to the Moon

by chilledmasonjar



Series: ironstrange song fics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scar kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Stephen Strange Gives a Hig, Stephen Strange is There to Help, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dancing in the kitchen, they can both sing, they/them for Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: stephen wakes up to find out that his boyfriend isn’t in bed, but in the kitchen after a nightmare. dancing in the kitchen at two in the morning, singing frank sinatra, and being in love ensues
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: ironstrange song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> fjsndnsnd i love them singing old love songs to each other. i love space symbology with them even more, so here we are

Stephen woke, startled and looking for his boyfriend who was missing from the other side of the bed. It was dark in the room, and with a little help from the alarm clock, he knew that it was just past two in the morning. He rolled out of bed, making his way to the kitchen with Levi wrapping around his shoulders in lieu of a blanket. 

He was unsurprised by the scene he saw when he arrived. Tony had his head buried in his hands and was hunched over the counter. Stephen could see how he was shaking, desperately trying to get his breathing under control. His heart broke at seeing his boyfriend like this, knowing that he was only down here because he didn’t want to wake Stephen with his nightmares. 

He padded up to Tony quietly, gently placing a shaking hand on his back once he was close enough. Tony jumped a little, but melted softly into the touch once he did.

“What are you doing up, mio amore?” Tony asked as Stephen brought him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his engineers back and resting his head in the crook of his neck. His voice shook with each word, threatening to fail him. Levi wrapped themself around the couple, providing extra warmth as they did. 

“Woke up and you weren’t in bed. Wanted to make sure you’re okay, darlin’,” Stephen sleepily mumbled into Tony’s neck. Tony started to run his hand across Stephen’s back, attempting to soothe him despite the fact that Tony was the one who needed to be soothed. 

“I’m fine, Steph. I just had a nightmare and didn’t want to wake you. Go ahead back to bed, love. I’ll be there soon, I promise.”

“Come back to bed with me, Anthony. Please,” Stephen pulled out the puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would be able to convince his boyfriend that way. Tony looked at Stephen with a sad smile on his face, telling Stephen all he needed to know. “Let me at least keep you some company then.”

“Please,” Tony buried his face back in his boyfriend’s neck, holding him closer as he did. Stephen got the hint, wrapping his arms tighter around the mechanic, swaying side to side a little bit. 

They stayed like this for a little while, holding each other and swaying. Tony started singing softly under his breath, moving his head so that his chin rested on Stephen’s shoulder. 

“Fly me to the moon,” he started. Stephen chuckled a little bit when he realized what he was singing. “Let me play among the stars.”

Stephen moved back to look into Tony’s eyes with a smile on his face. They started swaying with more of a rhythm as he joined in, “let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.”

“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me,” they sang together, Tony kissing him gently and putting his hands on Stephen’s waist. 

“Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,” Stephen sang, smile growing wider as Tony continued with, “You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”

They spun around the kitchen, holding each other and laughing as they continued together, “In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you.”

They finished singing, too caught up with gentle kisses to care that that wasn’t really the end of the song. Tony and Stephen continued to sway, but Levi had unwrapped themselves and had moved to the corner at some point. Neither of the two men knew or cared when, though. 

Tony instantly knew that this was the perfect time, even if he was going against all of his meticulous planning. He gently unwrapped himself from Stephen’s arms, no matter how much he wanted to stay there forever. Stephen gave him a confused look, but it melted into a little bit of shock as Tony reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a ring. 

“Stephen, I’ve planned on how I was going to do this for months now, and this definitely wasn’t my plan,” Tony started, already dropping down to his knee and looking up at his boyfriend. “With that in mind, I wouldn’t have it any other way. The two of us, dancing in the kitchen at two in the morning as we’re wearing our pajamas and singing Frank Sinatra.”

“Darlin, what are you doing?” Stephen had tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Tony with all the love in the world. 

“Let me finish, mio stella. I love you so so much, Stephen Strange. I don’t know what I would do or where I would be without you and I don’t ever want to find out. So, on that note, will you marry me?” Tony held the ring up a little, nervous smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I love you too, Anthony Stark,” Stephen knelt down on the floor with Tony, kissing him and throwing his arms around his shoulders the second that he could. “I would love to marry you.”

Tony pulled away from the kiss slightly, a giant grin on his face as he wrapped his around Stephen. “Oh thank fuck,” Tony laughed, kissing Stephen deeply before saying, “Typically this is the part where I would put the ring on your finger.”

Stephen shot back a little, eyes wide and laughing as he said, “Oh, right! Yeah, yeah, you should probably do that now, shouldn’t you?”

Tony gently took his hand, ghosting kisses on the back of his hand before gently sliding the ring on. It was a simple black metal band, an arc reactor etched into it with a small blue sapphire set in the middle. Tony met Stephen’s eyes with a little bit of hesitance, asking “Do you like it, mio stella?”

“I absolutely love it, darlin’. It’s beautiful,” Stephen leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s lips. 

Tony smiled, whispering a little “yay!” before returning the kiss. They sat on the floor for a while longer, content with just holding each other and giving each other gentle kisses. Levi floated over, laying themselves across Tony and Stephen. 

After what felt like hours of kneeling on the floor, they stood up together and walked towards their room. Their kisses became more frantic and feverish as they did, wanting to get to their room and celebrate their engagement as quickly as possible. The door practically slammed shut behind them, giggling like teenagers as Tony locked the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this song so much and i think it fits them perfectly. what do you think? let me know in the comments! also let me know more old love songs they should sing each other


End file.
